Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Flaming Games
DAY 1 & 2 - Dawn of Guncat + Eternal Awakening Hello everybody! Welcome to the Flaming Games Day 1 Showcase! Today (because I have more time tomorrow for EA) will be info for Guncat! So let's gooooooooo! If you remember the cliffhanger ending "Guncat and Gundog eventually explode the space station, landing them at Kitty Meowsons' base, and they take down Kitty Meowsons. However, before they manage to take him down once and for all, he manages to send a signal out..." and this is the perfect reveal for the mystery DLC which is... Guncat Vs. Gundog: Kitty Meowsons & The Assassins League This DLC launches after F3 2017, and will feature a new campaign with a stage for each assassin, aswell as new allies, new playable characters, and new weapons. A free update releasing soon after the DLC will include local multiplayer where player 1 is a playable character, and player 2 is an ally of choice that can be found in that level. However, they take the same amount of hits. Other new allies coming to Guncat Vs. Gundog include T. Bag, who throws tea at enemies to stun them, catapult cat, who launches himself at enemies, and finally in the DLC there's Mechafist. After defeating him, he'll appear in the DLC levels and will home onto an enemy and proceed to pummel that enemy until it's dead. He won't however fight the bosses in the dlc, due to them being his former allies. The bosses in the DLC will include 3 bosses from the original Guncat along with some new ones. The previously mentioned Mechafist, Treecutter, Catbell Dancers, and two new ones - Gunny Bunny, and Yoyo Yak. Expect more info when the DLC launches! Warning - the following section is disturbing and would probably have the mature template but it's only the following section. If you think it may not be right for you, skip to the next long sentence about this. Thank you. Eternal Awakening Trailer A 16 year old female teenager enters a train station, with nobody there. She's wearing a cyan shirt and shorts. As she looks around the train station, the scene becomes distorted with some sort of black and foggy creature teleporting around. The teenager pulls out what seems to be a pink glowing sword, and at first is pointing it at the black foggy creature. However, whenever the creature gets closer, the teenager pulls the sword closer to themselves. Finally, the sword gets pointed at their throat and push the sword in, only to stop at the last second. As a look of fear flashes in the teenager's eyes, the black foggy creature finally takes shape. He leans in close to the teenager and says a few words. "I wonder... what happens when you die?" ''it licks the throat of the teenager, before speaking in a deeper voice. "''Perhaps, nothing. Perhaps, you're stuck in a state of eternal awakening. Just show me, i'm curious..." and words flash on the blow screen. VERSUS - DEMON OF DEPRESSION The trailer ends flashing between the sword at the teenager's neck, the teenager's worried face, the creature licking the teenager's neck disturbingly, and words flashing. Finally, it's just words - Eternal Awakening. Eternal Awakening Info Eternal Awakening is an upcoming rated M game for the also upcoming console Flame X (more about that later at F3). It features a male/female teenager who's goal is to get out of their shitty life and escape to somewhere better. They get abused by their parents, have suicidal thoughts, take drugs from their neighbor James Elecwood, get bullied at school, and more. They flash between the real world where they must hide, run, solve puzzles, and sometimes fight and the dream world, where they must fight against their inner demons. Each section of the game ends with a "boss", one of their major demons. Demons are usually straight-forward bosses which will talk about how shit your life is and how falling to them will make you so much better which lowers your mental-state, sometimes attacking or hiding behind puzzles. Demons have no "real" appearance, instead taking the form of somebody in your character's life. In the dream world sections of the game, you will get weapons that will steadily get better and better overtime. This includes the Sword of Esteem, the basic starting weapon representing your character's esteem. Sword of Esteem will get better everytime you defeat a demon, gaining more esteem. The better your Sword of Esteem gets, the higher your mental state gets too, meaning that it's the only way to upgrade your health throughout the entire game (and only for the dream world too). In the real world sections of the game, the only way to heal is by finding medical supplies or purchasing drugs from James Elecwood. These drugs will increase your health, but also impact your mental state, lowering it everytime you take a drug. The only way to check your health in the real world is by checking your character - at full health, they'll have minor scars. However, by the time they have little to no health, they'll be covered in scars. Eternal Awakening will land this summer for Flame X. The disturbing section is offically over. You no longer need to hide your children and other stuff in fear that they'll replicate it or something. However, the rest of this presentation may feature more disturbing info, in which this warning will come up again. Day 4 & 5- Generation NDR DAY 4 Trailer A small fox-like pokemon is seen scampering across the screen, which turns to show Pokemon Cloud and Star. The fox-like pokemon then lepas on a nearby Bunfire, which proceeds to explode into a burst of fire. The fox-like pokemon lands on it's feet before freezing the ground and headbutting a Bountrick that appeared nearby. The Bountrick, frozen and unable to attack, shatters in tiny shards of ice. The small fox-like pokemon is proud of itself, and happily runs away, only to be lifted up by a psychic force and thrown against a tree. It is then encased in a cage of fire. A bigger fox covered in ice with steel armor proceeds to blast the Illusear responsible for this with a focus blast, saving it's child. The two foxes tag-team battle the Illusear, which outnumbered ends up defeated. Words flash on the screen - Culfoar, Icuegian, Parent's Bond Info This was a trailer for two brand new pokemon aswell as a new ability. Culfoar is a Normal/Ice type which evolves into the Steel/Ice type Icuegian. They're based off the Culpeo Fox species and the extinct domesticated form the Fuegian Dog. They have a new ability called Parent's Bond. Whenever a Culfoar attacks a wild pokemon with only a quarter of it's health left, there's a chance an Icuegian will appear and deal the same attack, but twice as strong. Once it evolves into an Icuegian, it loses Parent's Bond but gains Parental Bond. More info coming later. Hints: An echnidna, guinea pig, and a worm. '' ''DAY 5 Info 2: Electric Boogaloo Cloud & Star will be getting three new pokemon (no evolutions will be revealed today), new moves, and possibly a new ability! Let's go! Electric Rush - A brand new physical electric move which has the intention of buffing more physical electric types. Luxray, Electrivire, Zebstrika, Tapu Koko, and a pokemon being announced next. Electric Rush has 95% accuracy and 90 power. Psylog - The signature move of Logaoala, Psylog has Logaoala swing it's log and hit the opponent using it's psychic powers. The move also will change if it's doing Physical or Special damage based on if the opponent has higher defense or lower defense compared to it's special defense. Clinunch - The signature move of a pokemon being announced soon, Clinunch has it attach itself to the opposing pokemon and rapidly attack it. This means that until the pokemon is removed (attacked with a supereffective move or fire) it'll hit twice, however the second hit only deals three quarters of the damage it would of done. NEW POKEMON! Convechnida - A poison/electric type pokemon, Convechnida is a physical attacker. It is the pokemon mentioned in Electric Rush's description. Convechnida's ability causes it so whenever it's hit with a physical attack, the attacker will take damage equal to what it'd take from Spark. Worcling - A fighting/ground type pokemon, Worcling gets the signature move of Clinunch. Worcling is a sticky pokemon so it also gets Sticky Gloves (exclusive to Worcling) where once Worcling makes contact with the opponent, they'll have speed cut by a quarter and are unable to be switched out. Worcling is actually a final evolution of a line. Guireary - A dark/fairy type pokemon, Guireary is a possessed fairy ballerina that has taken the form of a guinea pig. Not much info is known about it yet. Unoffical Day 6 (ender was AFK) WOAH A TRAILER? P1 A trainer is seen fishing calmly when he reels up a magikarp. He then rushes over to somebody, who tests her magikarp against his magikarp in a game of Magikarp, Jump! The trainer proves to be the winner, releasing the magikarp he just fought with and grabbing a magikarp with a yellow stripe. He then reaches the bottom of a waterfall, and releases the magikarp there. After climbing up the top of a long path to the top of the waterfall, the trainer looks around and stands on a pier. he hears a sound and looks down, only for a gyarados with a yellow stripe to leap at him. Words flash on the screen - Pokemon Cloud & Star WOAH A TRAILER? P2 Brendan is seen running through Petalburg Woods in a scene that looks like Pokemon Generations, only for him to run into the Devon Woods employee. A Team Magma grunt jumps Brendan, and sends out... Slugma and Slakoth? The trainer sends out a Mudkip, and the Slakoth scratches Mudkip. After a battle between the two trainers, the Team Magma grunt is victorious. Words flash on the screen - Pokemon Magma & Aqua WOAH A TRAILER? P3/Final Part The female character from Pokemon Sun & Moon is seen fiercely battling a new challenger (Ryuki in the game) only for Ryuki to win with a powerful Z-Move. Ryuki is crowned champion, the screen then flashes between several scenes. An explosion at Ten Carat Hill, pokemon fleeing out of Malie Garden and attacking trainers, shroomish being released into Lush Jungle, a dull colored lurantis leaping at the player, Lillie being pinned down by Nihilego, a laser being fired at Aether Foundation, and a trainer wearing a Guy Fawkes mask looking at the camera. Words slowly fade in on the screen - Pokemon Sun 2 & Moon 2 Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017